Three Little Words to Late
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: This is my first fic so don't laugh. I've made this fic into several different stories. the pairs are as follows Ayame-Hatori Kyo-Tohru Yuki-Haru Shigure has his own story as well . There's also Akito...scary To those that read this story please reveiw!
1. Three Little Words to Late

Hi there sorry this is my first fic so if its bad please don't tell me. Let me continue to ignore my horriable spelling and badstory plots. There are several different stories in here so don't get confused that would be bad. They take place one after the other. Oh yeah in my stories Akito is a girl (scary thought) The parings are Ayame-Hatori, Kyo-Tohru, and Yuki-Haru. Shigure has his own story in here though

Disclaimer: Saddly me know own Fuits Basket characters. ;; cries. That doesn't mean I can't be obessed though. Haha loophole.

Three Little Words to Late

He could see the smile of the one he loved. He was so close. He reached out a hand to grab the person who was leaving him. The figure stopped and turned to him. A woman appeared and took the figure away. He couldn't call out. He knew what was going to happen. The figure touched the woman who shattered. The figure grew black with despair. He tried to reach out but the figure pushed him away.

Ayame opened his eyes sweat rolling down his face. "Hatori." he wispeared. "Chikusho, Kana! She broke him. I'm afraid to tell him." He curled up. Ayame let the reality settle before he stood. Kana had once loved Hatori, but if the accident had been avoided they'd still be together. She'd stil remeber him and the times they had together. This happened so long ago but, it still haunted Ayame wether through his dreams or through Hatori. Hatori never loved anyone after Kana left. Even though it hurt him Ayame still loved Hatori more then life itself.

He sighed as he dressed. He walked to the mirror and brushed back his long silver hair.The golden eyes that stared back where on the verge of tears when he thought of Hatori.He had grown use to the rejection of Hatori but it still broke him into tears when he was alone. He walked out of the room that held his pain over the years, and down the stairs as he did every morning. When he reached the door he stopped t breath before opening the door, "Tori-san!" When he called out a man with black hair that coveredone of his blue eyes emerged from another room. "Ohayo gozaima su, Ayaa." he smiled a slight smile.

Ayame bowed his head as his cheek became a tinted pink. "Ohayo gozaima su, Tori-san." he looked up at the man and took his usual seat on the couch. Hatori turned to the kitchen and didn't return for a few mintues. When he remerged he carried to plates of food. Ayame stood to help him. Hatori sat next to the snake closer than normal. Ayame's heart nearly skipped a beat when he noticed this.

Ayame's mind was rushing with thoughts that he hardly noticed that his face was a bright shade of red. "Just ignore it ,Ayame. He's just a friend we all no that. Regardless of what I really want. Just ignore my heart breaking. Kami-sama, please help me." Ayame held his head high trying not to let his emotions show. "Ayame, I want to ask you a qustion that's crossed my mind recently." "Hai, Tori-san?" Hatori took a deep breath," Why? Why is it that your always here when I need someone to talk to? Why is it that your here when I'm alone?" Ayame could only look at him unable to think of an answer.

He wanted to tell Hatori everything he felt but fear kept him silent. There was a knock at the door that brought Ayame back to reality. He sat waiting for Hatori to walk away to answer the just like every other time. When Hatori didn't move Ayame looked at him,"Aren't you going to answer the door, Toru-san?" Hatori shook his head. He touched the snake's face ," Not this time Aya. Your going to tell me what your feeling right now." Ayame's could feel all the blood rushing to his cheeks. " Hatori, I...I." he looked away."Aya, please tell me." Years of pain and loneliness fell from Ayame's eyes and his emotions finally spilled out of him.

Ayame jumped away from Hatori tears falling down his pale cheeks. "You haven't figure it out yet! Did Akito really mess up your vision that much to were you can't even see other peoples' feelings? Hatori I love you! I've always loved you! " He ran out of the door his silver hair flying widly behind him. Hatori couldn't find anything to say to convince himself that this had just happened. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He hoped Ayame had come back but knew better. He opened the door and was greeted by brown puppy dog eyes. Shigure saw the look on Hatori's face," Haa-san, what's wrong?" Shigure walked into the house. "It's Ayame. By any chance did you see where he went?"

Shigure's face lost it's brightness. "Hai I saw where he went. After he ran out Akito called for him." Hatori's eyes grew wide when he heard Akito's name. "What does she want with Aya?" Shigure shrugged and took and seat next to the window. Hatori looked out of the door his mind racing when he turned to Shigure.

"Shigure, may I ask you a question?" Shigure looked at him," Well you just asked me one but you can ask me another." Hatori sighed," Smartass. You know what I meant." Shigure held up his hand," Ask your question Haa-san." Hatori took a deep breath, "Did you know?" Shigure looked at him," You;ll have to be more specific." Hatori cleared his throat," Did you know that Aya loved me?" Shigure looked down ," Hai, I knew. It was clear as day but e was afraid to tell you. Of course if it was me I'd be scared of you too."

Hatori glared at him. Shigure smiled,"Your not a plesant person when your pissed off. Aya tries to be calm and patient with you. Not to mention he respects you above everyone else even me and I'm his best friend. He's never complained once about not being able to have you for his own, but you can see the pain in his eyes." Shigure looked out the window, " Poor Aya, what have you gotten yourself into now?" Hatori looked down," I feel like an idiot." Shigure shook his head," Your not an idiot just blind." "Your not making it any better ,Shigure!" Shigure pulled out a cigertte,"Hai, I know. Coming?" Hatori nodded and followed Shigure out the door.

Ayame had just ran out of Hatori's house when a voice called him back."Ayame, come here. I wish to speak to you." It was Akito. Ayame didn't want to turn back but it was Akito so he had to listen. He turned around and walked to her. Akito smirked at him,"What's the matter with you?" Her eyes shimmered with evil hidden in her gaze. "Why do you care?"Ayame looked away. Akito laughed,"You don't know how pathitic you look right now. Crying and running out like that. I heard every word you said. That's disgusting you know. He'll never love you , you know that right?"her voice sent chills down Ayame's body. Ayame's rage was boiling with every word. Akito saw this,"You'll always be alone while Hatori lives his life. I'm sure he can find someone to replace Kana and he has Shigure he doesn't need you. Your just the burden he's forced to carry."

Ayame's angry over flowed. He grabbed Akito's throat. She smiled a wicked smile. Ayame let go his vision blurring. The last thing he saw was Akito standing there with a pipe stained with blood. His head throbbed as he opened his eyes weakly. The room around him was dark and cold. Ayame felt cold metal around his wrists, ankles and his neck. He pulled a them with no luck. He looked down and saw that he was naked.The chain around his neck was so tight that he could barely breath.

A small ray of light fell across Ayame's body then dissappeared. He could hear the small footsteps coming towards him. Ayame coughted from the chain tighting. "Hurts doesn't it? This is what you get for defing me." Akito pulled Ayame's face towards her. "You really are a spoiled brat." The chain relaxed but the sudden pain in his stomach took the breath out of him. He tried to catch his breath. Akito laughed softly,"You will regret what you did today. As long as I'm alive you are mine I can do anything I want." She touched Ayame's face gently. Ayame's breathing quickened when the warm skin touched him. "Are you cold?"Ayame refused to answer. Akito slapped him face leaving a pink handprint on his pale skin. She looked at him" You know I can be cruel don't you Ayame?" Ayame nodded to avoid being slapped again.

Akito ran a slender finger from Ayame's neck to his navel. Ayame's body shivered as the warm skin slid down his bare flesh leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Akito ran her finger nail back up his body slowly. Ayame's control of his body vanished as he grew hard under her touch. He pulled at his bindings in hope that they'd give so he could run before he lost control completely. "You can't get out ,Ayame. Nobody wants you. Your brother hates you and Shigure's not worth much either. Then there's Hatori. Hatori doesn't seem to care for you at all now does he. He'll forget about you just like he did when he meet Kana."

The whole time she spoke she stroked Ayame's body with small tender strokes. Ayame tried to push her voice from his thoughts but in his heart he knew she told the truth. She added a slight pressure to her stroke as Ayame's body reacted to her soft touch. "Akito, what are you doing?" Akito looked deep into Ayame's golden eyes,"Your almost as beautiful as your brother." She ran her hand down his body once more. Ayame let out a moan that he had held in his body. Akito smiled slightly and ran her hand passed Ayame's waist and stroked his manhood gently. "A..kito!" Ayame's voice seemed hazy.

She took him in her hand gently and slowly started to jack him off. Ayame's body moved in perfect union with her hand. His breath came in gasps as he came into her hand. She licked her hand and ran it down his body wiping his own fluids down his body. "Akito, where are you?" She waited for a moment then stood leaving Ayame in the room trying to catch his breath. "I'll be right back."

Hatori opened te door,"Akito, where are you?" He waited for a few seconds and she opened a door. " Hello Hatori, how are you this lovely .." Hatori cut her off, " Akito, have you seen Ayame. Shigure, said that he might be here." "That was over three hours ago." he thought to himself. "I saw him earlier. Would you like me to tell him your looking for him the next time I see him? By the way to ease my own curiousity what do you want Ayame for anyway?" Hatori watched her," Please tell him I'm looking for. As to what it's about that's between me and Ayame. Good day Akito." he turned and left.

She opened the door into the dark room and peered into the figure in the dark. "Hatori was looking for you. He wants to talk to you ,but what about I wouldn't know. Maybe he wishes to tell you how disgusted he is with you. Maybe he wants you to leave him alone. What do you think he wants totalk to you about?" she ran her hand through his hair. She let a finger trail down his back lightly. Ayame could no longer speak but words weren't needed because his body reacted to a simple touch.

She looked the snake in the eyes and parted the silver waterfall that covered his face, "You don't need Hatori just like Hatori doesn't need you." she kissed Ayame's lips and slide her hand over his manhood again. Ayame's moan was lost in between their lips as he pulled at his bonds trying to make the release him. He didn't want to escape any longer now he just wanted to fuck Akito and make her moan. She smiled and pulled her hand away just as Ayame's was about to reach another climax.

She pulled her lips back and looked into his glazed golden eyes," Do you want out?" Ayame nodded. She unlocked the chains that bond his arms and legs but kept the one around his neck for er own safety. The moment she dropped the chains Ayame pulled her to him. He licked her neck and bit lightly at her shoulder. Akito ran her hand down the back of his neck. Ayame brought her lips to his and brought her into a deep kiss. His hands undid the robe that was wrapped lightly around her small body. Her robe fell to the floor and Ayame attacked her neck with wet kisses. He pinned her to the floor and positioned himself between her legs. He grabbed her hips and pushed deep inside of her.

Akito let out a gasp and ran her hand up Ayame's arm pulling him down into a kiss. She slipped her tongue in which fueled his passion. He pushed into to her faster bringing him closer to the edge. Beads of sweat began to glisten on her body as Ayame came deep inside her body. He pulled away from her and collasped against the wall. Sleep engulfed him only allowing one thought to escape,"I'm sorry Hatori." Akito picked her robe up and wrapped it back around her. She placed the chains back on Ayame's ankles but left his wrists free. She turned and left the room and Ayame in darkness.

Hatori didn't feel well his mind caused him so much pain. Ayame had been missing for almost a month," Ayame, where in the world are you?" His mind drfted to the day Ayame had told him he loved him. He could recall the pain in Ayame's brilliant eyes. The tears that fell from his silver lashes. "Why can't I stop thinking about him?" "Because your worried about him." Shigure's voice pulled Hatori from his thoughts."Shigure, what have I told you about sneaking up on me while I'm in thought?" Shigure thought about it," Um...don't?" Hatori nodded.

Shigure shrugged," Well you are. You haven't been the same since that day. Are you sure you haven't missed his call or a visit or something like that. Japan's a big place it's not that hard to avoid somone for a month." Hatori thought about it for a moment," I haven't recieved a call or a visit anf your not helpful!" A knock on the door silenced both of them. Shigure left the room to answer it," Aya! Where have you been you've made Hatori worry. Wait Aya what's wrong?" Shigure led him into the room. Hatori turned and smiled at Ayame. Ayame kept his head down unable to look Hatori in the eye without shame spreading through his body.

"Aya.." Hatori took a step towards him and Ayame took a step back. "I ..I just came to say goodbye!" he turned to run but Hatori grabbed him. "Not this time ,Aya. Now tell me where have you been. Why can't you look at me?"Hatori pulled Ayame's head up and peered into his blood-shot eyes. His face was pale and cold to the touch. "What happened to you?" Ayame bit his bottom lip and pulled his head away. Hatori caught sight of brusies runing down Ayame's neck. "Ayame?" his voice was shaky. Ayame tried to run but Hatori never let go. He pulled down Ayame's shirt revealing more brusies and scratches. Shigure stood there unable to find the words to say how he felt.

Ayame's legs gave way as tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm sorry Tori-san. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault." Ayame looked like a child. Hatori kneeled next to his fallen friend,"It'll be ok, Aya. It'll be ok.." Ayame cut him off his eyes blazing with unspoken pain. "It's not ok! It'll never be ok! None of this would have happened if I didn't love you!" His sobs cut him off.

"Aya, please you don't know what your saying!" Shigure dropped down next to him. "I do mean it. None of this would have happened if I wouldn't have been stupid enough to love someone who doesn't even care...Haven't I suffered enough?.. I can't...take..this anymore!"he began punching the ground. "It's not fair...it's not...fair. What ..did...I do to...deserve this?" He repeated these sentences over and over. Hatori had to calm him down. He pulled a needle out of his bag and injected it into Ayame's wrist. At first he fought but soon his body relaxed and he fell into Hatori's arms. Hatori stroked the dull silver hair that had once sparkled in the sun. He picked Ayame up bridal style and brought him into his office.

He pulled off Ayame's shirt to find cuts that were still bleeding and brusies that where just begining to form. "Where did this come from?" He pulled off Ayame's pants. His ankles were swollon just like his wrists. His legs were covered in burns and welts. Hatori began cleaning the wounds talking to Ayame as he worked,"I was worried about you. When you left I wanted to let you cool off before I began to look for you. You were right about me. I am blind to other peoples' feelings especially those that I care about the most. I just never thought about it. I didn't know how to react when you told me you loved me. I was neverious, but I was also afraid that I'd never get to tell you that I love you too, Ayame."

Tears filled his eyes as he looked into Ayame's eyes so far and distant. Tears still fell down his cheeks,"Tori-san, I've been with Akito for the last month. She kept me chained up in a dark room. She got me to where I couldn't even control my own body. Then she'd unlock the chains and I...I ...had to have sex with her. I couldn't think striaght. I'm so sorry." Tears fell faster while he spoke. Hatori wiped them away.

"It's going to be ok now. I promise,Aya." He brushed his lips against Ayame's lightly. Ayame's body tensed," Tori-san," Ayame's eyes came into focus,"I have to go." He stood up and grabbed his clothes pulling them back on with difficulty. " Where are you going tell that much at least." Ayame bit his lip, "I'm still trying to figure that out. I just can't live lke this. I'll come back one day I promise." He kissed him quicklyand ran out leaving Hatori with tears falling. Shigure walked in," Is he really leaving?" Hatori nodded tears spilling over the brim of his eyes. The inu hugged his friend,"He'll come back, but will you wait for him?" Hatori nodded,"I'll wait for him." He looked out the door and touched his lips.

Days turned into weeks and weeks to months. Hatori waited thinking of Ayame everyday. Soon three years had passed without a word from Ayame. Shigure was sitting on the couch drinking tea when a knock on the door brought him from his thoughts. Shigure opened the door yawning. The face that was staring back at him was that of Ayame. "Aya! Please tell I'm not sleeping." He hugged his friend,"Gure-san, it's been to long." Shigure ran his hand threw his black hair,"Does Haa-san know your back?" Ayame shook his head,"Gure-san, hows Tori-san been?"

Shigure looked at him,"He's missed you terriably." Ayame smiled his eyes had their light back,"He has? Are you sure?" Shigure nodded. "Have you missed him?" Ayame blushed and nodded," I felt so bad for running off, but I had to think of somethings." Shigure understood," So Aya, have you finally figured out your going to do? I mean you still love Hatori right?" Ayame's eyes got wide,"I could never stop loving Tori-san. I was just afraid back then so I ran." Shigure smiled," What would you do if I told you that he loves you?"

"Gure-san, he couldn't possiably love me. I mean I ran off and I haven't talked to him in three years. If he did love me though I'd be so happy." he sighed. "Then cheer up, Ayame." Ayame gasped and spun around and came face to face with Hatori. Hatori didn't look any different since the last day he had seen him. Ayame's face was a deep shade of red," Oh ..Tori-san! Hi. It's been awhile." Hatori leaned against the wall and he couldn't help but smile. "I've missed you, Aya. It got lonly here with just Shigure." Shigure's face had a hint of hurt on it,"That's not nice Haa-san. See Aya, he has missed you." Ayame looked down,"Tori-san, I'm really sorry. I really am." Hatori picked Ayame's head up and looked into the golden eyes that stared back at him. He pulled Ayame into a hug.

"Ayame,please tell me your here to stay." Ayame let his body relax,"I am Tori-san. I'm home." Shigure left the room leaving them alone. "Ayame, I love you. I don't want you to run off anymore." Ayame kissed him,"You don't have to worry anymore. I'm not leaving again. I promised." Hatori smiled and pulled Ayame up into a long passionate kiss. Ayame wrapped his arms around Hatori's neck. About a week after Ayame returned he moved in with Hatori. "Come on Yuki were going to be late." Shigure called up the stairs. "Now Tohru, we'll be gone for two days. Be safe and make sure Kyo doesn't break my house." He looked out the door,"Hmm looks like rain."

The next fanfic is a Kyo Tohru fic. 'Rainy Days'

Evil:This is some twisted crap.

Jade: Is not you have no imagination.

Tera:No Jade Your just sick.

Jade: Am not (cries)

D:What's going on?

Jade: Tera says I'm sick.

D:Your not sick Jade just special (kisses her)

Evil: Special ed maybe

Tera: Whatever. Sickos.


	2. Rainy Days

This is a Kyo/Tohru fic. It takes place one day after Yuki and Shigure left to visit Ayame and Hatori. Please nobody tell me it sucks. I won't be upset no not me. I'll just pull a black Haru and be extremely pissed off. Wellhope you enjoy.

Disclaimer:Still don't own any fruba characters. Hold your breath until I do.

She was standing at the counter cooking dinner for the two occupants of the house. He watched her never making a sound. She dropped a spoon and began apologizing to herself.His heart kept an uneven tempo as she turned back to the stove never noticing him. He longed to go up behind her and wrap his arms around her and never let go. This he knew was impossiable due to the curse. He wanted to laugh. He was curse as was other members of his family but he was alone, shunned by his own and family.And yet the only one to truly accept him was her and she wasn't cursed unless being clumsy was a curse.

Tohru turned to see Kyo deep in thought. "Kyo?" He looked at her and shook his head. He started towards her. She longed for him to grab her and pull her close but she knew even if he could he didn't care about her like that.She smiled at him,"Dinner will be done soon." He looked at her and a smile blessed his tanned face. 'What a beautiful smile.' He stopped in front of her. She looked up at him her cheeks turning a shade of pink. He walked past her to the refrigeraitor. He opened the door and pulled a carton of milk out and brought it to his lips unaware of the eyes watching him. He replaced the milk and laid his head against the cool metal. The rain was tapping gently against the window.

Tohru noticed that Kyo didn't have a shirt on. She watches his chest rise and fall with each soft breath he took. The blood rushed to her cheeks but she couldn't push Kyo from her thoughts. She touched Kyo's shoulder causing him to jump. "I'm sorry. " She smiled sweetly. His bangs hide his red eyes,"It's ok. I was just daydreaming." Kyo turned to leave the room but Tohru grabbed his hand. He turned and was greeted by her lips. His surprised caused him to change into a brilliant orange cat. Tohru fell to her knees,"I'm so sorry." She apologized over and over again. Kyo shook his head,"Don't be besides.."he changed back,"I liked it." He pushed the hair that hadfallen over her face aside.

She grabbed his arm as he turned to replace his clothes. She pushed him to the ground and strattled him and kissed him softy at first. Kyo closed his eyes and bt her lip softly causing her to open her mouth to him. He slipped his tounge into her mouth and was welcome by her's. Tohru rolled over to where Kyo was now was on top of her. She still had her legs around him. He ran a hand up her skirt and brushed the soft cotton that hid her innocence and so much more. They were stopped by the sound of water hitting burninh hot metal. She jumped up to stop the food from burning. When she turned back around Kyo was gone. (He put his pants back on)

The wind blew his hair softly as the rain dripped down his hot skin. He was uncomfotable in his pants after the meeting with Tohru. God he was actually in pain. He stood in the rain trying to make it go away hoping the cold water would work. Shigure and Yuki had only been gone for a day and something has already changed. "Kyo, dinners done." Tohru's voice filled his thoughts. Images of her nude body pushing against him dripping with sweat that sweet voice calling his name. He remebered the reason to why he had come out here to begin with as a fresh new sense of pain overwhelmed him. "Kyo!" She called his name again. "I'm coming woman God give me a minute." He had to get rid of this quickly.

He unzipped his pants and quickly realesed. He wiped his hand and zipped his pants returning into the house. "Kyo, your all wet." She went to touch him but he stopped her."I'm going to take a shower after we eat so don't worry about it ok. She nodded. He walked into the kitchen and sat where he normally did. Tohru smiled at him and he looked up at her and smiled back. She stood up and took a seat closer to him. He watched her as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Tohru, I'm sorry about earlier if I.." She covered his mouth with hers. She opened her mouth instantly and he was more than happy to do as she asked. He slid his tounge into her mouth as he ran a hand up her shirt. She moaned as he brushed against her chest lightly. "Kyo." He snickered and brought her shirt over her head.

He removed her bra and licked a trial from the base of her neck toher chest. He ran his tounge over her nipple and left it to cool quickly. He licked the other and left it the same way. Tohru was moaning and running her hand down Kyo's back. He stopped himself ," Maybe we should do this somewhere more comfortable?" She nodded as he picked her up bridal style. He jumped up the stairs as quickly as he could taking them two at a time.When he reached his room he laid her on his bed and kissed her neck softly. She held his head there as he sucked on the skin. He grew hard fairly quickly. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. He stood up and pulled off his pants and boxers.

Tohru's face didn't change. She pulled him to her and layed him down under her. She had pulled her skirt and underware off before he had dropped his pants. She sat above him and positioned herself. "Tohru, are you sure you want to this?" She nodded," Only if you want to." as she spoke she looked out at the rain. He smiled at her and grabbed her hips and gently brought her down onto his hard erection. She bit her lip but coudn't manage to keep the tears in. Kyo was about to pull her off but she stopped him by pushing down. She took hm all the way in and pulled back up. She moved slowly at first but after about two minutes she picked up speed. Kyo kept his hands on her hips and lead her down each time.

"God Tohru I love you so much." She blushed and pushed down a little quicker."I love you too ,Kyo!" She screamed his name as she came. He smiled and released into her. She laid on her side so not to make him change. Sweat glistened on their bodys. The rain was still lightly falling outside. He stood up," Kyo, where are you going?" He looked at her," I need to go take a shower. You want to join me?" She nodded and stood.

The water fell down her body like dew falling off the roses he had seen at the main house. The main house, where Akito was . He had heard about what had happened to Ayame years before. Not to mention what had happened to Kana a year before that. What would happen when Akito found out? He shook his head. 'I'll worry about that when the time comes.' Tohru noticed Kyo. She could see something was heavy on his mind and she knew what it was. All the problems that awaited them could be summed up to one word or name. Akito.

She ran her hand over Kyo's chest down to his manhood. This snapped Kyo from his thoughts as a moan escaped him. Tohru smiled and pulled him into her again. Kyo looked at her and smiled. He pushed her against the wall and pushed into her quickly but gently. Tohru's breath quickened as she neared her peak. They reached their points at the same moment and cried each others name. Kyo pulled ot of her and washed her body and kissed her every now and then.

After the shower they went to their rooms to dress. They both walked down the stairs to watch tv. The phone was ringing and Tohru went to answer it," Hello Sohma residence. Tohru speaking. Oh hello Shigure. No Kyo Hasn't broken the house down." Kyo stood up and took the phone from her and screamed into Shigure's ear," Shut up you damn inu. I haven't broken your damn house yet." Shigure's voice replied," Oh please Kyo don't be angry. I don't want you to break my house but.." He was cut off as Kyo slamed the phone down. "Break that." He laid down on the couch. "Um Kyo can I sleep with you tonight?" Tohru's voice was calm and sweet as always.

He nodded and slipped into a deep sleep. Tohru laid down beside him and driftes off as well. When Shigure and Yuki enter the house they walked into the living room to find Tohru cuddled up to a orange cat. She smiled the whole time. Shigure woke her ,"Oh Shigure-san." She turned to see the rain still pouring outside. She relized that she was holding a cat. "Tohru, what happened while we were gone?" Yuki's voice was calm as he spoke. Tohru sighed and explained everything that had happened between her and Kyo the night before.

When she was done Shigure had a peverish grin on his face and Yuki looked like someone had just shot him. Kyo slept on unaware of the eyes that watched him as he slept. Shigure and Yuki left the room and Tohru laid back down and sliped back into her sleep. Shigure still wore his peverish grin with pride as he spoke," We leave them alone for two days and all this happens. Who would have thought they had it in um." He laughed and Yuki hit him. "Stupid inu!" He left and went to his room closing out the world.

Next is Yuki and Haru. It is called a White Yuki

Jade: There not sick and twisted happy?

Evil: No

Tera:It's better then the last one.

Jade: You really think so?

Evil: No

Jade: Evil don't you care about other peoples feelings?

Evil:No

Jade:starts to cry Your so mean.

Tera: Jade, Evil messed up on an experiment all she can say is no.

Key: walks in Here Evil it's an antidote.

Evil:Drinks it

Jade: Can you say something differnt?

Evil:Yes

Jade So is it really sick and twisted?

:Evil: Yes

Jade: Oh no all seh can say is yes.

Evil: No I can speak I just choose not to use to many words on idiots. turns to leave.

Tera: Laughs

Jade:Evil that's not fair!

Evil: Nobody cares.

Jade: I do!

Evil: Exactly nobody cares.

Nobody: Wait that's not right my name is Jade stop being so mean. cries


	3. A White Yuki

Ok so far so good! I thank you who have reviewed and nobody has mentioned my horriable plot that will end with everyone in tears...but that's another two stories away. Oh here are my minions to do the disclaimer.

Jade: When did we become minions?

Tera: I'm nobody's minion.

Jade: That means your my minion according to Evil!

Evil: Everyone run the idiots are trying to be smart.

Jade: That's so mean!

Kayla: Do the disclaimer already! I have to write the story so move it or move out!

Jade: Pushie! Well Kayla does not own any of the Fruits Basket characters plots and so on and so forth.

Evil: Oh and by the way. To all the idiots that are actually holding your breaths here's a message from me to you. YOUR AN IDIOT! You people make Jade seem smart.

Jade: No fair your so mean!

Tera:holding video camera You can never pass up the godd stuff that you can sell on ebay or use as black mail.

Kayla: rolls eyes on with the fanfiction.

A White Yuki

Yuki opened his eyes to the silent room. His body refused to move. The house was silent and it seemed so empty to him.The silence only added to his lonliness that had dragged him down. Kyo had Tohru, Hatori had Ayame, and Shigure didn't seem to need anyone to keep himself happy. The quesy feeling that swelled inside his chest only increased his sorrow. After a few mintues of fighting with himself he finally rose from his bed. The wood was cold against his bare feet causeing a shiver to ripple through his body.

He let his feet lead him down the stairs as silently as his drowsy body would allow. He wasn't in the mood to fight with Kyo or listen to Shigure's stupid comments about him being as clumsy as Tohru. When he reached the final step he released a breath that he had been holding. He turned into the living room and stopped when he relized there was a body on the sofa. A teenage boy with snow white hair and black roots that shined in the morning sun laid there his chest moving slowly with each breath. The lonly feeling that had engulfed Yuki's heart seemed to vanish. He shook his head,"Why am I thinking of Haru like that." his mind screamed at him.

Haru rolled over onto his back his face relaxed and clamed.Yuki minded wondered and images of him kissing up Haru's slender neck up to his lips filled his mind. Yuki's face grew hot ,"Why am I thinking of Haru like this?" The thought shoot into his mind once more. Haru yawned and opened his heavy eyelids. He rubbed his eye trying to clear the sleep from it. Yuki was to deep in thought to notice him. Haru looked up at the boy all the sleep clearing from his face," Yuki, What are you doing up? Yuki, are you ok?" He stood and crossed the room to the older cousin.

Yuki snapped out of his thoughts to see Haru's hand waving in front of his face. "Haru, sorry I was thinking about something." He shook his head trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. Haru shrugged, It's ok. You just seemed alittle lost that's all." He sat down on the couch and patted next to him for Yuki to sit,"Something you want to talk about?" "It was nothing. I...I've just had alot on my mind." Haru nodded," You mean about Kyo and Tohru?" Yuki nodded slightly. Ever since him and Shigure had walked in on the two together on the couch he hadn't been thinking striaght. Now he was thinking about Haru in ways he shouldn't.

Yuki walked over to the couch but before he could sit down he tripped. Yuki fell on top of Haru their lips meeting. A flushed rushed over Yuki's and Haru's face but neither moved. Despite the uncomfortable feeling that had risen in his chest Yuki felt right kissing Haru. Yuki broke the kiss," Gomen Hru. I tripped." Haru shook his head," It's ok, Yuki. I didn't mind really, but umm Yuki aren't you a little uncomfortable with sitting on me? I'm a guy you know."

Yuki nodded," I know Haru I know." Yuki bent forward and kissed Haru's neck up to his mouth. Haru wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. Yuki licked from Haru's shoulder to his ears. Haru bit his lip to keep quiet. "Yu..ki, .Sh...Shigure will ohhh will. be ...up soon." Yuki wispered in to his ear ," I know but for right now he's asleep in his own perverted world." He bit Haru's ear softly. Haru's breathing came in gasps his body arching into Yuki's touch.

Yuki bite into Haru's shoulder and ran a hand up Haru's shirt memorizing every muscle that his fingers meet. Someone was coming down the stairs causing Haru and Yuki to jump away from each other. Kyo was yawning his hair a mess. He looked into the living room, " Goodmorning Kyo." Kyo turned to Haru,"Whatever. God I'm tired." Yuki looked at him. Kyo was clad in only boxers and was slumped over in exhaustion.

"Diud Tohru keep you up late?" Kyo's face became a shade of red. " Well we all know you two were together all the noise you two were making." Yuki's voice was calm. "Damn rat!" Kyo walked into the kitchen. Haru laughed softly. Tohru walked down the stairs a few moments later. She wore a silk night shirt and was yawning, "Goodmorning Yuki-kun, Haru-kun." she followed Kyo's path into the kitchen to start breakfast.

Haru envied Tohru and Kyo , they were in love with each other unlike him and Yuki. Haru loved Yuki with all his heart but up until this morning Yuki had never really given the cow the attention he so despretly wanted. Haru closed his eyes and put his hand at his side. Yuki's face flushed as he grasped Haru's hand. Yuki laid down on Haru's lap and fell asleep. Kyo walked in and looked from Yuki to Haru," Do I even want to know?" Haru touched the nezumi's soft skin.

Kyo walked back into the kitchen and hugged Tohru from behind. "Yuki's been acting strang latly." Tohru turned to the neko ," How so?" He shrugged,"He's asleep on Haru's lap right now." Tohru laughed," Bet Haru's happy." Kyo smiled ,"I bet he is." He kissed her neck gently. She shivered, "Kyo, I have to cook." He laughed into her neck,"And?" He pushed her against the counter. "Kyo, later I really need to cook." He kissed her again ,"Alright, later then."

She laughed,"Your going to distract me." Kyo smiled," I'm leaving I'm leaving." He threw his hands up in defeat and left the room. When Kyo left she thought about what he had said about Yuki. She had seen him lost in thought latly and now he was asleep on Haru's lap. She laughed as she tried to picture the scene that was happening in the other room. She finished with breakfest, "Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, Shigure-san, Haru-kun breakfest is ready." A half asleep Shigure was the first to enter the room,"Smells delecious, Tohru." he smiled and coughed.

"Shigure,are you alright?" He smiled at the panicing girl, "I'm fine. Just a little cold. It'll blow over as soon as I eat." He walked back into the other room. Haru had woken Yuki as soon as he heard Shigure coming down the stairs. The dog always had a sense something going on no need to feed this sense. Yuki had sat next to Haru at the table ,but Haru wasn't complaing in all truth he was enjoying the extra attention that the nezumi was giving him. Even if this was just Yuki trying to get over Kyo and Tohru he didn't care.

Yuki didn't know what to do anymore. His heart was contorlling everything he did. Once he had loved Tohru but now it seemed like a distant memory. Haru had taken her place in the nezumi's thoughts. He placed his hand on Haru's so that now one else had seen. Haru looked from their hands to Yuki who flashed one of his rare famous smiles. Yuki intertwined their fingers as a blush graced his pale features. Tohru and Kyo had to surpress their laughter as they watched the two boys.

Shigure wasn't paying attention he felt to queasy but was trying not to looked it. After breakfest Shigure fell asleep on the couch. Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand, "it's later." He dissappered with her up the stairs leaving Yuki and Haru together. Yuki stood," I'm going for a walk." he turned to Haru," Would you like to come with me?" Haru nodded and stood. Yuki grasped his hand and led him out of the house to trhe woods. Haru didn't know what to think about this ,"Yuki, why are you being this nice to me?"

Yuki stopped and pushed Haru into a tree, "Haru, I've been having these weird feeling for you lately." Haru's face was confused.,"What kind of feelings?" Yuki sighed," You know I use to love Tohru right?" Haru nodded. "Well now I'm feeling the same waqy for you. This morning you were all I could think about." He kissed Haru's neck. "yuki." he drew the name out like a sigh. Yuki kissed Haru's shoulder and sucked on the skin there. (Did I forget to mention Haru's no wearing a shirt. Gomen) Haru's breath came faster inflaming Yuki's growing passion."

Yuki ran his hand down Haru's back. Haru's mind slowly slipped away from him as Yuki drowned him in pleasure. Yuki's free hand began unzipping Haru's pants, his other still caressing Haru's back. Haru's pants fell to his knees leaving him with only his black silk boxers covering him. "Yuki, What are you oh." Haru's sentence was cut short as Yuki began rubbing Haru manhood gently. Haru's breathing now came in gasps as he moan Yuki's name.

Yuki's own manhood growing harder with each moan. Yuki unzipped his own pants freeing him from the confined space. He kissed Haru who opened his mouth for Yuki. Haru's tounge tasted sweet to Yuki's exploring tounge. Yuki pulled Haru's boxers down spearding the younger boys legs. Haru himself as Yuki pushed himself into Haru's anus. Yuki waited for Haru to get use to the feeling. Hru pushed against him giving Yuki the signal he'd been waiting for. Haru moaned as Yuki began to push in and out slowly at first. Pain and pleasure became the same for Haru. The fact that it was Yuki brought him pleasure, but Yuki was big and it hurt him but he didn't want him to stop.

"Y...Yu..oh...Yuki!" Haru could barely speak the nezumi's name. Yuki pushed harder feeling himself comeing closer to his peak. Haru moan his cum hitting Yuki's stomach. Yuki pushed hard one last time before cumming into Haru. Haru's bangs were plastered to his face as his breathing slowed down. Yuki smiled and pulled out. He got down on his knees, "Yuki what are you doing now?" Haru got his answer. Yuki licked Haru's head lightly. a gasp escaping the younger cousin.

Yuki sucked on Haru causing Haru to grow hard in Yuki's mouth. Haru couldn't help it as he ran his hand through Yuki's hair and got a good grip on the nezumi. He pushed into Yuki's warm mouth slowly. Yuki took what Haru gave and more some. When Haru released his seed Yuki swallowed greedily. Yuki stood ,"We should head back." Haru nodded," Hai." Yuki pulled up his boxers and his pants. He took another look at Haru's body before Haru covered it with his pants.

They walked back to the house hand in hand. Haru had to leave and return to the main house for a few days. yuki kissed him goodbye and promised him more love for when he returned. Haru couldn't wait but he would have to he kissed Yuki softly one last time. After Haru left Ayame came by. He noticed the love that graced Yuki's eyes. "Found yourself someone to love my little Yuki?" Yuki glared at him," That's none of your business." he turned and left Ayame alone.

Ayame went to find Shigure who was still alseep on the couch. "Gure-san it's me, Aya." Shigure opened his eyes and yawned. "Sorry Aya. I'm not really feeling to good. How's Tori-san?" "Tori-san's fine. He's at work right now." Shigure smiled I'm happy to hear that Aya." Shigure fell asleep while speaking. Aya picked up the phone to call Hatori.

"Tori-san, Gure-san doesn't feel well could you come take a look?" They exchanged a few more words before hanging up. Ayame looked at Shigure,"At least its just a cold nothing he can die from."

Next is "Goodbye Gure-San" Dedicated to Shigure.

Jade: So cute!

Evil: Damn Yaoi Fairy.

Tera: Wait what?

Jade: Nobody's a yaoi fary!

Evil: points at Jade You just said you were a yaoi fary!

Jade: Damnit!

Evil: HaHa

Jade: I swear how can DK love you?

Evil: Don't know ask him.

Tera: yawns

Jade: Evil your babies going to turn out more evil then Chucky

Evil: Shut the hell up Jade my kid isn't going to be a red head

Tear: Jade you pissing her off.

Jade: Good !

Tera: She may not be DK but those plants listen to her too you know.

Jade: runs away from man eating plants HELPPPP

Evil: Idiot rubs stomach My baby is going to be perfect.

Jade: NOT IF IT'S MOM IS AN INSANE DOCTER

Evil: Just rember Jade you running from the plants that only I can stop.

Jade: DAMN!

Evil: Tear sit down and watch the show.

Tear:sits with camera This is to good.

Evil:Blackmail?

Tera: No family videos.

Evil: Poor family.

Kayla:Scared of plants


	4. Goodbye Guresan

Hi everyone! I love the reveiws. (sarcasium) No but really I thank those that wrote a reveiw. I also like to say that after I finish the Fruits Basket fic I'm gonna make a DNAngel one. Well here's one of the stories that should be under tragdy. Cries

Ps: Changed my pen name.

Jade: Yawns

Evil: Kayla doesn't own Fruits Basket or anything else.

Tera: She doesn't even own the computer she's typing on.

Evil: Hugs her new born baby. He's so cute and he looks like his daddy.

Tera: he is cute. What ya gonna name him?

Evil: Don't know yet. I'm debating between Aden and Ethan.

Tera: I know we'll take a poll. To those who read this put in your vote for either Aden or Ethan.

Jade: I vote for crazy.

Evil: I vote for killing Jade!

Jade: EEP on with the fanfic!

Tera: Don't forget to vote!

Good-bye Gure-san

Shigure was sitting on the couch half asleep when Ayame opened the door. Shigure opened one eye as Ayame sat down beside him. Ayame looked at his friend only to see a sick face stare back at him. Shigure eyes seemed drained somewhat. His hair a mess over his face his skin a sickly pale color. He smelled of cigerettes and vomit. "Gure-san, are you feeling alright?" The Inu opened both eyes and gave a simi-smile to his golden eyed friend."I'm fine Aya. I'm just feeling a little under the weather.

His eyes closed as Ayame stood."I'm going to use the phone ok, Gure?" Shigure nodded slightly without looking up. Ayame picked the phone up from the cradle and punched a few of the buttons. Hatori's voice rang over the phone,"Moshi-Moshi." Ayame pulled the phone to his ear,"Tori-san, its Aya." "Hello Aya what do I owe rhe pleasure of this call?" Ayame absent mindly wrapped the cord around one slender finger, "It's about Gure he seems to be really ill."

"Are you sure he's not just joking around again."

"I know he's not. Please come look at him please." "Alright. For you."

"Thank you Tori. I love you. " "I love you too Ayame."

They hung up and Ayame return to the other room with Shigure. His eyes fell upon his fallin friend. Shigure looked as if he had died. "Gure-san are you sure your ok?" Shigure opened his eyes," I'm fine Aya really." Ayame could tell he wasn't "fine". "I called Tori-san. He's coming to check anyway." Shigure just closed his eyes and nodded. Shigure knew he wasn't ok but he'd never admit it. Even if he wanted to move his body would never allow it. He felt weak and drained.

The room was silent for a few mintues before the sound of Hatori opening the door enter their ears. "Shigure, I'm here." Shigure merely nodded. Hatori walked over to them and placed a hand on Shigure's head. "Shigure! What the hell have you been doing running around in the snow naked?" Shigure opened his now dull eyes," Now now Tori-san you know I would never do something that stupid. Besides your the one in the snow department not me." Hatori glare vanishied when he saw the weak smile given to him by the inu.

The door opened again, Ayame and Hatori turned their heads to see Shigure's editor.She glared at Shigure," Shigure, you haven't turned in your last five hundred pages! Today you will give them up without tormenting me to death!" Hatori turned to say something but Shigure interuppted him," Mitchan, the work is in the package on the table." He point to the table. She pipcked up the minalla folder and sure enough there was all of Shigure's work. "Now Mitchan, would you be a dear and go do whatever you do with those papers."

Mitchan still finding it hard to believe walked out of the house. Hatori and Ayame turned to the inu a mixture of confusion and worry across their faces."Shigure are you certain your alright?" Shigure didn't answer. Hatori looked at Ayame, "I guess you weren't joking." Ayame opened his mouth to answer but was interuppted by Shigure's sudden movements. He jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Ayame and Hatori ran after him. Shigure was leaning over the toliet puking his guts up. Ayame rubbed his back hoping to calm him but he only got worse. After five minutes Shigure's body could no longer eject anything from his body. He flushed the contents and attempted to stand. Ayame and Hatori each moved to one side of him to help him stand. "Shigure, are you sure you can walk on your own?" Shigure nodded. He smiled weakly,"I'll make it."

Ayame and Hatori exchanged glances and left the bathroom. When they reached the door a loud crash came from behind them. Hatori turned to see Shigure's head hit the floor with a sicking crack. Shigure's vision started to fuzz as his mind began falling into darkness. He could hear faint screams. He thought he heard Yuki and Kyo yelling and Tohru crying. "What the hell happened?" Kyo's voice peirced the darkness fogging the inu's mind. Ayame was crying as well"Tori is ...he..o..k?" Hatori and Yuki picked the inu up and brought him up stairs. Yuki looked at Hatori and Hatori looked at Yuki,"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

Hatori sighed,"Do you want the truth or plain ol' bullshit?" "The truth if you please." Yuki's calm voice spoke with a hint of worry. Hatori took a breath and went into what had happened that day starting at the call to where they were now. Yuki looked at him as voices behind him grew louder. Tohru steped in "Is Shigure-san going to be ok?" Hatori sighed and looked at them. "Well I'd suggest telling you two a buch of crap but that'll get us no where so here it is. Shigure's dying. Something was eating away at him and it is slowly and painfully killing him." A scream was heard at the door.

Hatori turned to see his lover and Kyo step into the room. Ayame had tears streaming down his face and he fell. Hatori caught him and brought him into a strong embrace. "Tori-san, it's not true ...i..t...can...'.t...b...e..true." His words turned to sobs as his tears fell into Hatori's shoulder. Hatori kissed Ayame's forhead," I wish I could lie to you Ayame I really do. I wish I was lying but he's really dying. And I can't stop it." He buried his face itno the silky silver hair of his lover.

"Your lying. You have to be." Hatori looked up to see a distressed Kyo. Tohru looked at Hatori her face sickly pale. Tohru fell to her knees and started to cry," He..ca..n't...die!" Kyo dropped down beside her and brought her into a gentle embrace. He wispeared sweetly into her ear that everything would be ok. He never noticed that he didn't change. Yuki slide down the wall silent tears caressing his pale cheeks.

Hatori took his arms away from his distressed lover. Leaving the room Hatori descended down the stairs to retrive his medical bag. Returning he pulled out a syringe and injected a strange substance into the inu's arm. "All I can do is numb the pain and hope that something good happens." He walked back to Ayame and brought him close. Soon the room drifted into an uneasy sleep. The room remained silent fors hours.

Shigure felt light. All the pain was leaving him. He could feel all his problems dissappearing. He tried to move but he was afriad to break the silence that had surrounded him. That's when it hit him. He was dying if not already dead. A light emitted from the depths of Shigure's mind and he walked striaght to them.

Hatori opened his eyes only vaugly aware of the sleeping body next to him. He laid Ayame down lightly so not to wake him up. He walked over to the sleeping being. He felt Shigure's wrist for a pulse but there was none. He checked for breathing his breath hitched when there was none. Finally he checked for a heartbeat and tears streamed down his face when there was none. He cried his tears unchecked as Ayame stirred behind him.

The snake walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around him trying to comfort the once proud docter.He didn't have to ask what was wrong as he looked to the bed where a lifeless body now laid. Silent tears formed and fell down the paled cheeks. Yuki was the first to wake and see the body and screm cought in his throat. Tohru shifted in Kyo's arms as she lifted herself up following Yuki's gaze. She shook Kyo awake who looked around the room to his former gaurdian.

Tohru hid her face in Kyo's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her gently. Tears fell in the room as sunlight filtered into the room. When Hatori stood he stepped out of the room to the phone. About twenty minutes later Haru ran through the door Momiji close behind him. Hatori pointed to the stairs which Haru jumped two at a time. Hatori returned to the room and wispeared to Ayame that he'd be back. Ayame nodded.

When Hatori stepped into the cold room he knelt before Akito. "What do you want Hatori?" her voice sent chills through the room. "It's about Shigure." Akito sighed, "Has he broken something else. I told him that I would no loinger help with..." Hatori cut her off. "Shigure Shoma died last night around 10:58 P.M." Akito stared at him her eyes closed when she relized he spoke the truth. "Go get things ready for the funeral. Now get out." Hatori stood tears still clinging to his lashes. When the door closed Akito cried.

The funeral seemed to last for hours as the preacher spoke in a low mono tone. Many of the family members cried silently as Hatori and Ayame carried the coffin away. As they began to fill the hole every part of them wishing for this to be a sick twisted scheme. One glance at the tightly sealed casket told them it wasn't a joke. "Silence doesn't suit him." Ayame wispeared to Hatori who merely nodded. When the casket was completely buried Hatori, Ayame, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki each placed a single black rose on the gravemarker. The gravemarker reading the one thing nobody ever wants to read. It read "Shoma Shigure".

Hatori shoot up from his sleep. Sweat drenched his body as a hand touched him. "Tori-san I had a nightmare." Hatori started at his lover,"Me Too." "Gure-san died." Hatori shook his head as relization hit him that he had the same dream. Nether man knew that on the other side of the door the three teens discussed the similar dreams they had. Hatori opened the door,"Nightmares?" The teens nodded. Hatori opened the door and walked to the room where the sick inu resided.

Hatori's breath caught in his throat as he checked for a pulse and found a steady one beating against his fingers. There was breathing and a heartbeat. Hatori smiled softly as he walked back to the hall. "He'll be fine." Everyone relased the breath they had been unconciously holding. Everyone said goodnight and walked to their rooms. Ayame snuggled closer to Hatori," I'm glad it was just a nightmare." Hatori pulled the snake closer," So am I. So am I." He kissed the snak gently before going to sleep.

The next morning Shigure came bouncing into the quiet room." What's wrong with all of you. You look like someone died." the irony ne

Next: When My Happiest Memory Is My Saddist.

Jade: That took forever I swear.

Tera: Ya think

Evil: That's a stupid question its Jade.

Jade:shut up

Tera: not again Evil think of the baby no violence

Evil: your right.

Tera: Sorry it took to long to update Kayla got sic

Kayla: Damn Alergies I hate spring

Jade: only cause your a heartless bitch

Evil: Did someone call me?

Tera: well until next time Goodbye and how do you say it salutations

Kayla: REVIEW or you will never know what happens and Terrin don't you say a word

Evil: bye bye ...morons

Jade: Bye bye sqeezes D plushie

Tera: good day mate listens to Bowling for soup's Almost


End file.
